Stripes
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Transformers: Prime...got the idea after watching Orion Pax 1-3...and from that 100 word list challenge I have. Feel like challenging my brain on this one. Full description inside. Way toooo complicated to try to explain otherwise.


**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Got the idea for this after watching Transformers: Prime Orion Pax episodes 1-3…and from that 100 word list challenge thing I have. All it took was one sentence from Megatron to spark an idea. Going to challenge my brain on this one. Don't really know where I'm going with this one yet, I guess wherever it leads…**

**All reviews welcome**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOX**

**Summary: Orion Pax & Megatron were extremely close friends. But, through the war Megatron got lost within the war itself and eventually became leader of the Decepticons. With no thought for human kind Megatron is the ultimate warlord. But can a single human girl who has been captured by Starscream bring Megatron back to his old self to when he was friends with Orion? **

**Will Megatron earn his stripes?**

**49 Stripes**

It wasn't seconds later after Optimus unleashed the power of the Matrix to defeat Unicron that his entire memory was lost. And it had seemed as though while Optimus used the Matrix, it had drained Optimus's knowledge of the Primes as well while it had seemed to also revert him back to his pre-Prime self as Orion Pax. After just defeating Unicron, Optimus stood behind Megatron as he looked after the rest of the other Autobots who stood before them as Optimus was in just total confusion. And, taking note to this…Megatron thought it would be the perfect opportunity to use Optimus for his own good and against the Autobots.

"Who are they?" Optimus questioned while having no knowledge of the three who stood before him.

"Our mortal enemies." Was all Megatron told Optimus without any further explanation.

A ground bridge had opened up behind them as Optimus began to run towards it, while on the other hand, Megatron shot at the three Autobots whom Optimus never recognized after defeating Unicron. And once they were aboard the Decepticon warship, Optimus was placed under Knockouts care. And while Optimus laid there while Knockout worked on him, he could feel the sensation of the metal being engraved on his arm as Knockout replaced the Autobot shield with the Decepticon shield.

"Welcome back to the winning team." Knockout cockingly replied as he finished engraving the Decepticon shield on Optimus.

XXX

"Hey Jack." Jack's older cousin Alex said as she approached the counter of K-O Burger where Jack currently worked in Jasper, Nevada.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" Jack couldn't help but to ask.

"I don't know, bored I guess. Got off work early today thought I'd drop by…" Alex started as her thoughts quickly changed as she caught sight of the yellow and black sports car sitting outside in the parking lot.

"You have Bumblebee today…what happened to Arcee?" Alex couldn't help but to question as she knew Arcee was Jack's guardian.

"She got pretty drained with their last fight. Ratchet ordered me to take Bumblebee so that he could look after Arcee." Jack explained as a look of excitement spread across Alex's face.

"Can I drive it, just once!..."

"No Alex, you know the rules…"

"Oh come on Jack…please! Its not like Optimus is here." Alex sighed as to Jack his older cousin was starting to sound a lot like Miko…which was scary!

"Do you even care…at all? Optimus risked his life to defeat Unicron…to safe this planet, in which he lost his complete memory. The Decepticons have him and who knows what they're up to, which I don't want to think about. Do you even care about any of that…at all?" Jack couldn't help but to ask his older cousin as all she seemed to care about was driving that yellow and black sports car.

"Of course I do Jack. I just thought I could get a ride is all." Alex explained as she became rather quiet.

And in her defense, Jack did notice he used a rather harsh tone with his cousin, in which he felt bad about.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to yell at you. I've just been dealing with a lot recently. Even though I've always wanted to be an astronaut…the thought of actually going to Cybertron scares me…"

"I would be scared to, but…obviously Optimus saw something in you when he gave you that key card. You'll do fine." Alex reassured him as she could tell that he was nervous.

"That's what everyone says…" Jack replied as his thoughts drifted a bit as his eyes were fixed on Bumblebee for some reason.

"You know, I really don't get off for another 3 hours…why don't you take that yellow and black sports car out for a bit. I know you've been dying to." Jack told his cousin as he noticed Alex's eyes light up with pure excitement.

"Really, what made you change your mind?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"I don't know, same thing as when Optimus gave me the key card I guess. I know you've been dying to go for a ride, so…" Was all Jack said.

"Aw, thanks Jack. That means a lot…" Was all Alex could think of to say as she gave Jack a hug while he gave her the keys.

"You're the best cousin EVER! This is so cool…I finally get to hang out with an AUTOBOT!...and, I promise I'll be back before you leave…"

"You better!" Was the only thing Jack could get out before Alex left and practically raced towards Bumblebee.

XXX

"That was so cool! Thanks for taking me out for a spin Bee!" Alex cheerfully thanked him as Bumblebee pulled back onto the highway after taking Alex out for a little joy ride.

The ride was pretty quiet for the most part as Bumblebee drove back to K-O Burger. However, Starscream hovered in the sky above the clouds where Bumblebee couldn't see him.

"An Autobot…" Starscream said to himself.

"I slayed one Autobot before, maybe if I bring another one back to Megatron…I can redeem myself." Starscream added as he began to shoot at Bumblebee.

Finally noticing the aircraft, Bumblebee tried to dodge Starscream's attacks, but it was too late when Bumblebee finally noticed him. Within seconds, Bumblebee was completely knocked out from the dark Energon just as Alex was. And after Starscream transformed and landed on the ground, he was going to haul Bumblebee with him back to the Decepticon warship…but then he saw the human.

"Why take the Autobot when the human is much easier to haul?" Starscream asked himself as he proceeded to kidnap Alex and fly off towards the Decepticon warship, even though he knew he was not welcome there.

**PS: Please don't judge me for the little knowledge that I have on Unicron. I'm only going by with what I know from Transformers: Prime. Still haven't really seen all of G1 yet. **


End file.
